


Ready or Not

by notyourshiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coffee Shop Employee Oikawa Tooru, College AU, College AU nobody needed, Daichi went to Nekoma, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru's Parents - Freeform, Slight kagehina, Sugawara Koushi's Parents - Freeform, Switched Up Teams, but here i am, coffee shop AU, side kiyoyachi, suga's parents are homophobic, will probably add more characters and tags as I go, with my College AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourshiro/pseuds/notyourshiro
Summary: Time seems to stop as he meets his eyes, his face illuminated in neon strobe lights. Oikawa's heart skips a beat as the stranger's hands rest on his hips, his body melting to the rhythm of the electronic music.This man definitely beats watching X Files all night.----Oikawa goes to a party with Makki and bumps into a striking stranger who just so happens to be a student in college like him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It’s 11PM, and Tooru Oikawa is in his bed surrounded by millions of blankets, preparing for an entire X Files marathon. He flips lazily through the episodes, periodically popping a chip into his mouth, while he deciding on which episode to watch. This is how he spends his weekends - everyone of them, in fact. Snuggled up in the comfort of blankets, watching X Files until he falls asleep from exhaustion.   
  
No dealing with obnoxious classmates, no high maintenance customers to please - this is truly a break for Oikawa. But his friends have other ideas.   
  
A loud knock startles Oikawa into dropping the remote, followed by various rings of the doorbell.   
  
Oikawa sighs, pausing the TV as he clambers out of his mountain of blankets to answer the door. The doorbell rings a few more times, followed by a pounding in the door, much to his annoyance. He swings open the door to his apartment, an annoyed expression plastered in his face. In the doorway stands none other than Hanamaki Takahiro, a mischievous grin on his lips.   
  
"Get dressed," he sidesteps Oikawa, striding into his apartment, "We're going out tonight!"   
  
Oikawa blinks, "What? Why?"   
  
Makki skips across the living room, heading straight for Oikawa's room. Oikawa has no choice but to follow, dragging his feet.   
  
"There's a party - Kuroo's hosting - tonight and we're going!" He begins to dig through Oikawa's closet, tossing clothes onto the bed.   
  
"We? What do you mean 'we'? I'm staying in and watching X Files until 2AM!" Oikawa protests, grabbing Makki by the arm.   
  
The pink haired man frowns, his eyes flickering between Oikawa and a shirt he was holding.   
  
"Try this." He commands, shoving Oikawa toward the bathroom.  
  
"Makki!" The man whines, turning around quickly to direct his frustration at Makki.   
  
"What?" Makki exclaims, tossing a pair of jeans at Oikawa, "You can't just stay inside and introvert in your mountain of blankets."   
  
"Sure I can." Oikawa retorts, hanging the clothes on the doorknob.   
  
Makki shoots him a pointed stare, "Oikawa. You do that every weekend. We are going to go to that party. And you are going to like it."   
  
Oikawa sighs, a small pout settling on his face, "Fine. But I get to come into work late tomorrow."   
  
"No promises!" Makki sings with a grin, pushing the brunette into the bathroom, "Get dressed!"   
  
  
  
******  
  
Oikawa steps out of Hanamaki's Mercedes, suspiciously eyeing a building lit up by brightly colored lights. Kuroo's parents own a popular club downtown, so of course he would use it for his party. Oikawa has personally never been, but Makki had a few times before.   
  
Heavy bass pounds, electronic beats reaching Oikawa's ears from outside. He can only imagine how loud the music was inside.  
  
Oikawa sighs, he had given up on protesting long ago, and has no choice but to follow Makki towards the neon building. Oikawa had been to parties in his high school years, and enjoyed them, but he didn't appreciate his night being interrupted to be dragged to one. Planning would've been nice, and he had made sure to tell Makki this as he was tugged out his front door.    
  
Makki holds the door open for him, and Oikawa reluctantly steps into the smoke filled building. Strobelights slice through the fog, illuminating bodies that move tirelessly to the beat. The music is deafening, bass pounding in his chest uncomfortably. The musky smell of sweat is thick in the air, and Oikawa can only stand stiffly and watch the bodies gyrate against each other.   
  
Makki slings an arm around his shoulder lazily, "Ready?"   
  
Oikawa pouts, shrugging off his shoulder, "No, I didn't even wanna come."   
  
"You'll appreciate it later," Makki smirks devilishly, "Let's go find Kuroo. I need some alcohol to get started."   
  
As expected, Kuroo is working the bar with the help of Sawamura Daichi, his college roommate. Oikawa suspects they are more than just roommates, after a night out with the two and Iwaizumi. The two had been all over each other- well, more like Kuroo all over Daichi- and made for a very believable couple. The two went to high school together, Nekoma, so Oikawa assumes they spent a lot of time together.   
  
"Hey Bartender, nice party. I'll take a couple of shots." Makki leans onto the counter coolly, a sly smirk easing onto his face.   
  
Kuroo smirks right back, "On it."   
  
Daichi eyes the two uneasily, turning to Oikawa, "Not surprised to see you here."   
  
"Likewise Sawa-chan. You just can't seem to stay away from Tetsu-chan, can you?" Oikawa's tongue teasingly pokes out from between his lips.   
  
Daichi's face turns an amusing shade of red, the bartender muttering something under his breath before turning away. Daichi often worked part time at the club alongside Kuroo, who had also taught him to make drinks.   
  
Oikawa giggles, hopping up onto one of the stools, catching a shot that is slid to him by Kuroo. He downs it quickly, along with Makki, who orders another round. Oikawa's gaze slides over the dancing crowd, which occupies a majority of the building.   
  
"Where did you get all of these people?" Oikawa asks incredulously, resting his cheek on a fist.   
  
Kuroo shrugs, "Invited some people, they invited their friends, those people invited their friends. That's basically how it happened. Bokuto and Akaashi were here a few minutes ago but Bokuto wanted to dance."   
  
Daichi rolls his eyes, obviously relieved that he didn't have to listen to Bokuto and Kuroo shout. Makki passes yet another shot to him, tossing his back and pushing away from the bar.   
  
"Give him some more. I'm gonna go dance." Makki departs into the throng of people with a lazy wave. Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but Makki already disappeared.   
  
He lets out a deep sigh, earning a pat on the head from Kuroo, who sets another shot in front of him.   
  
"You just gotta accept it. Go have fun, like in high school." Kuroo leans against the counter, a lazy grin plastered in his face.   
  
"But high school is over! And I was resting up before practice!" He whines in response, slumping onto the counter.   
  
"Shh, practice isn't for two days, have fun." Kuroo grins wolfishly, cackling loudly.   
  
Oikawa huffs, straightening and downing the shot as Kuroo turns to someone else a few stools down.   
  
Oikawa rests his head in his arms, his forehead presses against the cool counter. Daichi pulls his head up by his hair with a growl, "You're getting the counter dirty."   
  
Oikawa groans, "Sawa-chan, I'm bored."   
  
"Go dance," the man says simply, wiping the counter where his head had been.   
  
Oikawa whines, "But I'm supposed to not want to be here."   
  
"Go find Makki and get him to dance with you." Daichi crosses his arms, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Oikawa almost feels bad for him. _Almost._  
  
Oikawa slides off the stool reluctantly, sure that Daichi won’t leave him alone until he at least dances for one song.   
  
"Have fun." He hears Daichi call teasingly after him, and Oikawa is sure to send him an angry glance.   
  
Oikawa moves fluidly through the mass of people, not once spotting Makki or anyone he knows. He is sure after a few minutes of searching that Daichi has set him up, and moves to head back to the bar to harass the man. He reaches the middle of the mass, before the song changes to something slower and more sensual. Bodies grind against one another, people bumping up against him, and momentarily he panics.   
  
He freezes, the crowd moving around him, and suddenly cool fingers enclose around his wrist. For a moment he is sure it’s Makki, but then he lays eyes on the stranger. Silver bangs frame his pale face, gold eyes reflecting the strobe lights.   
  
Time seems to stop as he meets his eyes, his face illuminated in neon strobe lights. Oikawa’s heart skips a beat as the stranger's hands rest on his hips, his body melting to the rhythm of the electronic music.  
  
Oikawa moves with him, silently thanking the stranger for saving him from being trapped in the dancing crowd. They move together, heat exchanging between their bodies as they dance. The stranger grinds his hips against Oikawa's, sweat plastering his shimmering silver hair to his forehead. He moves fluidly, his eyes bright with a teasing playfulness Oikawa recognized easily.   
  
This man definitely beats watching X Files all night.  
  
A pool of heat gathers in the pit Oikawa's stomach as the man rolls his hips, his lips sliding into an easy smirk. He looks to be about Oikawa's age, maybe even a little younger, and despite his angel face, he wears a devilish smirk.   
  
Oikawa slides his arms around the stranger's neck, pressing their sweaty bodies together. Small arms wrap around to Oikawa's back, positioned just above his ass, pressing his hips closer. Oikawa feels a boner coming on, praying to whoever will listen that the song will end soon.   
  
The song slows to a close, leaving the two breathless men awkwardly in each other's arms. Oikawa follows the stranger off the dance floor, able to relax now that he isn’t squished between tons of people.   
  
The man smiles brightly at Oikawa, a complete change from the face he had been making earlier. Oikawa feels the need to thank the man, stammering a quick thank you to the stranger, who chuckles.    
  
"You're welcome. Not that I minded helping you, you're pretty good looking." The man says smoothly, his eyes laughing, a teasing glint in his golden hues.   
  
Oikawa sputters, words catching in his throat as the man laughs. His laugh like his voice, soft and playful. Oikawa feels a blush creep up his neck.   
  
Oikawa clears his throat, trying to think of how to repay the gorgeous being standing before him.   
  
"C-Can I buy you a drink?" Oikawa forces out awkwardly, stumbling over the words.   
  
The man cocks an eyebrow, "You don't sound so sure, but I wouldn't mind." He flashes Oikawa a sweet smile.   
  
His smile is so refreshing, easing up the tight knot in Oikawa's throat. Oikawa feels more comfortable around that smile, surprised that the man could go from looking like sin itself to a perfect angel. He's so intriguing, his smirk enticing Oikawa, and his refreshing smile drawing him in. And Oikawa suddenly feels comfortable. Comfortable enough to hold an easy conversation with the stranger.   
  
Oikawa follows the stranger, who seems to know his way around, back to the bar. Daichi and Kuroo display expressions of surprise at the pretty stranger Oikawa has brought back with him.   
  
"Damn Oikawa, you were gone for like, ten minutes, and you come back with a hot guy already? I'm a little impressed." Kuroo teases, leaning against the counter to assess the man.   
  
The stranger’s cheeks tint a slight pink, but nevertheless he grins shamelessly. Oikawa's cheeks grow impossibly hotter, ducking his head to hide the blush as he slides onto the bar stool. The man slides in beside him, quickly ordering a cocktail, and leaning forward onto the counter.   
  
"I'm Oikawa Tooru, by the way." Oikawa is pleased that his voice doesn't shake as he says this.   
  
"Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga." The man flashes him a bright smile, causing Oikawa's heart to jump.   
  
Kuroo sets the cocktail down in front of Suga, who sips on it eagerly.   
  
"What college do you go to?" Suga leans his cheek on his fist, smiling kindly at the brunette. Oikawa tries to fight down his blush, hardly succeeding, if anything making it worse.   
  
"I-I go to the University two blocks from here. And I work at the coffee shop across the street. You should visit sometime." Oikawa shrugs, trying to seem casual.   
  
Suga brightens, "I just might! My favorite coffee shop is moving locations, pretty far from here. So I need a new coffee shop. Even if I don't like the coffee, I may just come in to see you."   
  
"I'd like that." Oikawa blurts before he can stop himself.   
  
Suga's eyes widen in surprise, before crinkling as he laughs at Oikawa's surprised expression. _Cute,_ Oikawa can’t help but think, noticing the way his nose crinkles cutely as he laughs.  
  
Suga sips his cocktail a few times, kicking his feet childishly under the counter. Oikawa can't help but stare, admiring the beauty mark that sits right under his eye.  
  
_It suits him_ , he thinks, not realizing how long he’s been staring at the man. Oikawa quickly averts his gaze, staring at the patterns in the wood counter.   
  
"What university do you go to?" Oikawa asks suddenly, looking up at Suga again.   
  
"I go to Tokyo. It's an hour train ride, but it's convenient." Suga shrugs, taking a long slurp of his drink. Suddenly, he freezes, as if he just remembered something.   
  
Suga turns quickly to Oikawa, "Lemme see your phone."   
  
"My phone?" Oikawa is mildly suspicious but pulls his phone out of his pocket anyway. He hands Suga the device, and he smiles brightly, typing something in.   
  
Oikawa watches as Suga snaps a quick selfie, then taps a few more things before handing the phone back to Oikawa.   
  
"You can text me the address for the coffee shop." Suga chuckles at Oikawa's confused expression.   
  
Oikawa blinks, clicking on his contacts and scrolling down.   
  
_Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_  
  
Oikawa smiles slightly, turning off his phone and shoving it back into his pocket.   
  
"Thanks again." He flashes Suga a bright smile, "I was dying out there."   
  
Suga grins, "I could tell. You're lucky I was nearby."   
  
"I really am." Oikawa agrees, and it’s Suga's turn to blush.   
  
***  
  
The two chat the entire night, eventually venturing into the subject of volleyball. Oikawa is quick to learn that Suga had been the setter for Karasuno in middle school. Oikawa vaguely remembers seeing him, but never having the chance to speak to him.   
  
They discuss aliens, much to Oikawa's pleasure, and he is elated to learn that Suga has seen all of the Star Wars movies. Before long, the crowd begins to thin out, and around 4 AM there is barely anyone left.   
  
"Oikawa!"   
  
Oikawa turns at the sound of Makki's voice, "Hi Makki!"   
  
Makki cocks an eyebrow, nodding at Suga, "Who's this?"   
  
Oikawa dramatically rests a hand on his chest, "This, is my savior, my knight in shining armor Sugawara Koushi!"   
  
Suga giggles, his cheeks flushed, "That's a little exaggerated."   
  
Makki shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hanamaki Takahiro. You've got yourself into a mess here."   
  
Oikawa squawks indignantly, "Makki! Rude!"   
  
Suga giggles again, "I already know, don't worry."   
  
"Suga!" Oikawa screeches, pointing an accusing finger at the man, "I trusted you!"   
  
Makki rolls his eyes, "It's 4 AM, you ready to head out?"   
  
Oikawa groans, "But I'm talking to Suga!"   
  
"I was just about to head out anyways, you can text me later." Suga grins, sliding off the stool, "I'm just about dead."   


Oikawa pouts, huffing as he slides off of his stool.

 

Suga shoots him a reassuring smile, “Text me. I’ll be sure to drop by the coffee shop and see you.”

 

Oikawa grins back, “I’ll do that.”

 

The group heads for the door, after exchanging quick goodbyes with Kuroo and Daichi. Kuroo sends a few catcalls after the group, leaving Suga and Oikawa flustered and rushing for the door.

“I work tomorrow morning, so if you want to drop in, I’ll be there.” Oikawa says quickly, his face still dusted with pink.

 

“Alright. I’ll see you then.” Suga fidgets in front of him, the corners of his lips upturned in a tiny smile.

 

Oikawa and Makki take their leave, departing with quick goodbyes and Oikawa’s muttered thanks. Oikawa glances back as they head toward Makki’s car, watching Suga’s form disappear between the cars.

 

The car ride to Oikawa’s apartment is silent, Makki too tired to start a conversation, and Oikawa too mesmerised by Suga’s face, replaying their conversations over in his head. It isn’t until Oikawa is in bed, ready to crash, that he remembers to text Suga.   


**_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_ **

 

_Address_

 

_There’s the address, its on the shop’s website_

 

_-oikawa_

  
  


**_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_ **

 

_Thx ill head by there tmrw around 9_

 

 _Looking forward to it_ _(●⌒ｖ⌒●)_

  


Oikawa smiles to himself, quickly replying.

 

**_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_ **

 

_Im gonna sleep now_

_Gotta be functioning tmrw when i make ur coffee_

__(ﾉ≧ڡ≦) Teehee~!_ _

 

  


**_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_ **

 

_Sweet dreams~_

__(〃´▽｀)ﾉ^^^^ ミ☆☆sweet dreams!!☆☆彡_ _

 

  


Oikawa turns off his phone with a warm smile, butterflies tickling his stomach. Warmth coats him from head to toe, and his suppresses a soft giggle as he rolls over and snuggles into the blankets.

  
Within minutes, he is fast asleep.  


	2. Chapter 2

 

Despite intentions of arriving to work late, Oikawa finds himself up at 7 AM, running on several cups of coffee. He has spilled several orders and had to remake them, but he keeps telling himself it's worth it, he'll get to see Suga. Hinata Shouyou, a bright boy from Karasuno, works the register and periodically shoots Oikawa worried looks.

Two more hours, Oikawa tells himself as he gets started on the next order. Just the thought of seeing Suga boosts his energy, and he blinks sleep out of his eyes.

“Oi, Shittykawa, that's way too much caramel! Are you awake?” Iwaizumi snaps, smacking Oikawa over the head.

Oikawa squawks, batting at the man, “Iwa-chan, you're so rude! The customer ordered _extra caramel_ , you should really look before you jump to conclusions!”

Iwaizumi growls, pushing past the man, “Whatever Trashkawa, you're still distracted. You shouldn't have gone to that party with Makki.”

“I'm an adult.” Oikawa retorts, and his tongue playfully slips out between his lips.

“You sure don't act like one.” Iwaizumi slides past him again, heading into the back kitchen.

Oikawa scoffs, pouting and turning back to the coffee. He pops the lid on and slides it across the counter to the customer. He heads over to the register, leaning on the counter beside Hinata. Hinata scrolls mindlessly on his phone, only offering the brunette a sideways glance.

“Did you go to the party?” Hinata asks, without glancing up from the device.

“You bet! Did you go?”

“Nope,” Hinata turns off his phone, smiling up at Oikawa, “Kageyama doesn't like parties much.”

Oikawa wrinkles his nose in disgust at the mention of the setter, and Hinata chuckles.

“He's too focused on volleyball. No matter how hard he tries, he'll never be better than me!” Oikawa sneers, tossing his hair dramatically.

“Ah, I thought you two got over that.” Hinata smiles knowingly, checking his phone once more.

Oikawa snorts, “As if! He's still as revolting as ever!”

Hinata giggles, “I’ll let your comments about my boyfriend slide this time, since you two have a past.”

Oikawa rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

Another customer ambles up to the counter, and Oikawa quickly gets started on his rather large order. He can't seem to wrap his head around why people would order so much at a coffee shop. Especially on a weekend. When they don't have work to do.

Oikawa sighs, not noticing Makki sneak up behind him.

“Hey!” Makki pokes his sides with two fingers, causing Oikawa to let out a high pitched squeal. He nearly spills the coffee, but steadies it just in time.

“Makki!” Oikawa shrieks, “Don't do that! I am handling hot coffee!”

“Sorry,” the pinkette shrugs, hardly looking sorry at all, “is your boyfriend coming today?”

“He said he was coming,” Oikawa shrugs, before his face turns bright red as he realizes what Makki called Suga, “A-And he's not my boyfriend!”

“Call it what you want, but you can't convince me otherwise!” Makki laughs, heading to the kitchen, where he's called back by Iwaizumi.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, sighing deeply and willing the prickling blush away. He finishes the order, and starts on yet another as they hit a rush hour.  
*******

It's 8:59, and Oikawa keeps peeking over Hinata’s shoulder, watching intently for Suga. Anticipation bubbles in his stomach, his eyes flitting from the clock to the front door. His breath catches in his throats briefly as the door opens, but instead of Suga, another nameless customer steps in. Oikawa whines, slumping onto the counter. The clock hits 9:00, and there's still no sign of Suga.

What if he's gotten lost? Or he just led Oikawa along for his own personal pleasure? The first one seems more believable, Suga doesn't seem like the kind of person to lead him on. While Oikawa worries to himself, he doesn't notice a certain silver haired male step into the shop.

“Hello stranger,” Suga smiles brightly down at the man pouting on the counter.

Oikawa’s head shoots up, his eyes instantly brightening as he spots Suga. His face glistens with a light sheen of sweat, most likely an effect of the monstrous heat wave.

“Hello!” He grins right back, hoping his smile isn't too wide, or that his lips don't stick to his teeth, “I almost thought you weren't coming.”

Suga chuckles, “It’s 9:01. One minute after nine.”

“Oh.” Oikawa blushes furiously, heat rushing to his face. He mentally scolds himself for sounding like a needy puppy.

Suga giggles, much to Oikawa’s pleasure, he can't seem to get enough of Suga’s laugh.

Meanwhile, Hinata watches the whole exchange with a mischievous grin, elated that he now has something to tease Oikawa back with.

“I had no idea you knew Suga!” Hinata pokes his head under Oikawa’s arm, lifting some of the awkward tension.

“Hinata! I thought you worked at the corner store up the road! It's been so long!” Suga leans over the counter to embrace the boy.

Oikawa watches them with mild horror on his face, Hinata has so much dirt on him. He's going to make Oikawa sound like a complete idiot to Suga. And then Suga will never talk to him. And then Oikawa will die of grief, and Kageyama will become better than him. Oikawa doesn't know how he hadn't made the connection before. It would've saved him from a lot of embarrassment.

The two former teammates chat for a few minutes, before Oikawa clears his throat loudly, not caring how rude he seems.

“So, Suga, what can I get for you?” Oikawa shoves Hinata towards his register, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Suga chuckles, “I'll take an iced coffee. Medium size.”

Oikawa hums, writing his order on the cup as Hinata charges him. Oikawa turns to make the coffee, lifting his head over the machinery to still be able to speak to Suga.

“How's your morning so far?” The brunette asks cheerily, his strange behavior earning a glance from Hinata. Suga doesn't seem to notice Oikawa’s excitement, and just takes it as him being nice.

“It's been good! I'm just really tired.” Suga smiles back sweetly, before turning to Hinata.

“How's Kageyama?”

Oikawa wants to scream, why does everyone care so much about Kageyama? He's got no game whatsoever, and thinks only about food, volleyball, and Hinata. The brunette scoffs, popping the lid onto Suga’s drink. Kageyama has got nothing on him.

“Here’s your iced coffee, Suga.” Oikawa passes the latte to the silver haired man, interrupting their conversation about Kageyama.

“Oh, thanks!” Oikawa flinches as his fingers brush Suga’s, the other not seeming bothered by it in the slightest.

“Hey, Oikawa, I'll cover for you. Why don't you go sit with Suga?” Hinata suggests, wearing a mischievous smirk. Makki and Bokuto had really rubbed off on the kid.

“I-I have a lot of work to do, besides, I couldn't just leave you behind the counter, Chibi.” Oikawa sputters, stumbling as Hinata shoves him toward the counter’s exit.

“No excuses, go sit. I'll be sure Iwaizumi doesn't give you grief.”

Oikawa only groans at this, knowing his best friend will scold him, regardless. Iwaizumi owns the coffee shop, deciding to open it with Akaashi, who shares a love of coffee and tea. The two have debated whether to keep it open after college or not, with the stress they will experience as they move to their next step in life. Akaashi is a major in law, whilst Iwaizumi specializes in the medical field, sending them on different paths.

Oikawa slides out from behind the counter, following Suga to a small table in the corner of the shop.

“So, sorry about Hinata, he's grown to be a bit of handful. Bokuto always shows up at the shop influencing him.” Oikawa rolls his eyes as he sits across from Suga.

Suga laughs, “I'm afraid I've influenced him a bit in that direction as well.”

“Suga! I thought you were a sweet perfect angel!”

“What kind of perfect angel grinds on strangers in a club?”

“Right.”

Suga chuckles, “Anyways, you told me you go to the college across the street. That's really cool, I heard it's an amazing college.”

Oikawa shrugs, “Yeah, it's pretty good. They offer a lot. I'm a setter on the volleyball team.”

“I kind of guessed,” Suga sips his coffee tentatively, “What's your major?”

“Ah, I'm an astronomy major.” Oikawa grins at the expression of awe on Suga’s face. 

“That's awesome! I'm much less interesting. I major in comparative literature.” (Idk about his major either honestly)

“Ah, so do you want to be an author?" Oikawa leans his cheeks on a fist. 

“Yeah, it's what my older cousin did, she's always kind of influenced me since I was little. Maybe sometime you can meet her.”

Oikawa’s heart fluttered in his chest, “I'd like that. A lot.”

Suga flushes, holding his coffee cup up to hide his face. Oikawa inwardly groans, how could one person be so cute? Suga lowers his coffee, kicking his legs under the table. He chews his lips nervously, staring absentmindedly into space. The man looks so immersed in his thoughts, causing the brunette to wonder what he could possibly be thinking about.

A few moments of silence pass, allowing Oikawa to study Suga’s face. His skin looks so soft, so tempting, and Oikawa can't help but want to reach out and touch him. He wonders if the rest of Suga looks that touchable.

Oikawa’s face heats up, and it's his turn to hide his face, resting his burning cheeks in his hands.

Suga gazes back at him, jolting out of his trance at the sudden movement. Oikawa smirks, suppressing a slight chuckle.

“What are you thinking about?” He teases, and Suga smiles shyly.

“Nothing in particular.” Suga shoots back, and Oikawa’s smirk deepens.

“So,” Oikawa ponders for a minute, thinking of a not-awkward question to ask, “Where do you work?”

Suga visibly brightens, “I have a part time job at a bakery close to my college.”

Oikawa can’t help but grin at Suga’s animated expression, “That’s great. Sounds like a handful, though.”

Suga shrugs, “It really isn’t, I’ve always enjoyed baking, it calms me down. It’s a bit like stress relief for me.”

Oikawa nods his understanding, and leaning back in his seat as Suga prattles on about his job. Oikawa listen half heartedly, enjoying the sound of Suga’s voice, and not particularly focused on the words coming out of his mouth.

“-and it’s even better because we get things done faster. So we have time to go out after work.”

Oikawa stiffens, suddenly regretting not listening to what the silver haired man was saying.

“G-Go out?” Oikawa asks, hating the way disbelief and slight hurt seep into his tone. Geez, you’re not even dating him yet! Oikawa mentally scolds himself.

“A-As friends! Of course,” Suga admits shyly, quickly covering up his comment.

“Of course.” Oikawa repeats, but he can’t ignore the way his heart twisted at those words. How could he be so selfish? He barely knew Suga, they’d only just met, and at a club, no less.

Someone clears their throat loudly from behind Oikawa, and the brunette tilts his head back. Iwaizumi stands above him, arms crossed, his eyebrow arched up.

“I’m going to have to steal Shittykawa back from you, Sugawara-san. He has a job to do, unfortunately.” Iwaizumi tugs Oikawa to his feet harshly, and the brunette shoots Suga a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Suga-chan, I have to leave. I’ll text you, alright?” Oikawa tries to pry Iwaizumi’s fingers off of his arm, but his grip is like iron.

“Alright,” Suga smiles warmly, grabbing his coffee cup, “Oh, and I meant to ask, there’s a new Star Wars movie coming out. I was wondering if you wanted to see it with me? My friends Asahi and Noya invited me, and I didn’t really want to third wheel.”

Oikawa wants to kiss the man, he was sure tickets for the movie were already sold out. It’s the movie he’s wanted to see for a while, but he kept putting off buying tickets.

“O-of course!” Oikawa blurts, “Just text me! We can work something out!”

Suga chuckles, “Alright have a good day.”

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi as Suga leaves, “Don't say it.”

Iwaizumi only raises an eyebrow, “Say what? That he's totally got you whipped?”

Oikawa whines, “Iwa-chan! It's so embarrassing!”

“What happened to you? You're so smooth around girls.” Iwaizumi remarks, wiping down a booth next to them. Oikawa's frowns, letting out a low groan.

“But he's not a girl! He's a…” Oikawa appears deep in thought for a moment, “a Suga!”

“A Suga.” Iwaizumi deadpans, shooting Oikawa an exasperated look.

“Yes!”

“Get back to work Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa toward the counter,

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa clings to his arm, “I need help!”

“You want help from a single, straight man?” Iwaizumi peels Oikawa off, sighing.

“Okay, nevermind.”

“Do your work, you've already deducted enough of your pay.” Iwaizumi waves off the brunette, who begrudgingly trudges back to the counter.

******

Oikawa worked until noon, relieved when he was finally able to return home and relax. He lays in front of a small floor fan, eyes shut, in the middle of the living room of his apartment. He shares an apartment with a guy named Kunimi, who rarely speaks to him, and is almost always tucked away in his room. Oikawa tried multiple times to communicate with him, but the man seemed only interested in the roommate deal, and not becoming friends with Oikawa.

Oikawa’s apartment is rather large, and very bright, sporting several large windows in the living room where he lay. Apparently the designer was into natural light, or something. Kunimi had covered the windows in his room with large curtains, and Oikawa has to wonder what the guy did in there all day.

Oikawa’s phone buzzes from its resting place in his stomach, and he groans, opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. He squints, noting a message from Suga and quickly unlocking the device.

_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Hello!! Here's the ticket for the movie!_

_Ticket Link_

_It's on Tuesday! So, in a couple of days!_  
_I can pick u up if u want_

  
Oikawa grins at the message, his shaky fingers speedily typing a reply.

_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_That's fine thx_

_Wyd_

_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Homework ;;;;;_

_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Ew why_

_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_I have class soon ;_

_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_ill let u do it_  
_See u_

_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Bye (^-^)/_

  
Oikawa rolls onto his stomach, spreading out his limbs as far as they would go and sighing contently. The living room carpet is soft under him, and he can't help but close his eyes and fall asleep.

***

Oikawa wakes a short while later, having only napped for about an hour, to his phone buzzing in his hand. He sighs at the sight of Makki’s contact, answering reluctantly.

“You woke me up.”

“Hello to you too sleeping beauty! Hey, I have some leftover milk bread from the shop, and I was wondering if you wanted any.”

“Hell yeah I do.”

“Well good, because I just left them on your doorstep. You should take some to Suga too. Akaashi made way too much.”

“Good. And will do. Thanks for once, Makki.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Oikawa quickly hangs up, hauling himself to his feet. Opening the door, he finds a small basket full of milk bread, along with a small slip of paper on top.

 _Suga’s Address: 2422 xxxxxx at xxxxx building._  
_You're welcome, Hinata ~_

Oikawa’s eyes flick up in a half roll, and he scoops up the basket of milk bread. Normally, Oikawa isn't one to share his milk bread. However, he can make an exception for Suga.

Snatching a piece of paper off of the counter in the kitchen, he scours the house for a pen. Finding a sufficient, slightly chewed (a nervous and bad habit) one with black ink, he hurriedly scrawls a note to Suga.

 _They had extra milk bread at the shop_  
_Enjoy ~ oikawa_

Finding the message adequate, he takes out a portion of the milk bread, leaving the rest in the basket. He places the note on top, racing to the front door and sliding his shoes on.

**

It's a ten minute walk to Suga’s place, and Oikawa is sure he's in class by now. He climbs the stairs of Suga’s apartment complex, arriving to his door on the 3rd floor. A large, potted plant sits to the side of his door, and Oikawa tucks the bread behind it, leaving the note on his doormat.

Satisfied, Oikawa turns and heads back, excitement bubbling in his stomach at how Suga will react.

***

It's around 11 before Oikawa receives any indication that Suga received the milk bread. His phone buzzes as he climbs into bed, and he fumbles with it for moment before unlocking it.

  
_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Thanks for the milk bread_

_Oikawa can't suppress the large grin that appears on his face, warmth filling him from head to toe._

_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Thanks for the ticket_  
_Now we’re almost even_

_From: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Goodnight_

_To: Suga (◕ᴗ◕✿)_

_Night_

Oikawa rolls over, burying his face into his pillow. A tiny giggle spills from his lips, but Oikawa doesn't care. Sugawara Koushi has got him giggling like a schoolgirl, and he _likes_ it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the lateness, I was actually busier than I planned to be over  
> The weekend ;;;;¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I was planning for it to be out yesterday but Easter and homework happened...so here it is now!!!
> 
> tbh I didn't have a lot of plot points written down for chapters 1&2, so that's why they're fairly short. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this, it's honestly only my second time writing for the ship, this being my first multi-chapter OiSuga fic. If there's anything I can do to write the ship better, let me know~~  
> (I have a thing for flustered Oikawa and not-so-perfect Suga) 
> 
> I created a playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/user/dreamingoftokyo/playlist/5yYUzHrm8l9PjiRZmdLKSL
> 
> Next chapter will be out next week sometime~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing

Oikawa blinks his sleepy eyes back open, his hand aching as he furiously takes notes. His professor is the unkind type, the kind to move on with the PowerPoint of notes when he felt like it. Luckily, Oikawa is a fast writer, and he is content with the fact that his professor even provides notes.

 

Oikawa takes his notes halfheartedly, fighting off drowsiness as the professor draws on with his lecture. The hour seems to never end, and Oikawa is suddenly surprised by the buzz of his phone in his lap.

 

 **From: Suga** (◕◡◕✿)

 

_Hey_

_Wyd? Wanna get coffee??_

 

Oikawa sighs happily, speedily replying. He glances up at the professor, who is too engrossed in his lecture to notice Oikawa on his phone.

 

 **To: Suga** (◕◡◕✿)

 

_I'm in class now_

_This afternoon?_

 

 **From: Suga** (◕◡◕✿)

 

_Sure_

_I'm free all day today_

 

Oikawa smiles down at the screen, contemplating asking Suga for a selfie. Oikawa has always been greedy, and is even more so with his feelings for Suga. Deeming this creepy, he types back, taking notes with one hand. College has turned him into quite the multitasker.

 

 **To: Suga** (◕◡◕✿)

 

_Let's do 2_

_See ya then_

 

 **From: Suga** (◕◡◕✿)

 

_See ya ♡_

 

Oikawa tries to ignore the fact that Suga added a _heart_ at the end of his message, dismissing it as a mere mistake.

 

As he glances back up, he locks eyes with the professor, whose eyes narrow skeptically. A subtle sign he knows Oikawa notices, saying _put your phone up and get to work before I call you out._ Oikawa inwardly groans as heat pricks at his cheeks, his hand gliding along the page of his notebook once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Oikawa finds himself in the coffee shop, which is surprisingly busy. The lively buzz of conversation and Bokuto’s ecstatic shouts fill the air, drowning out the soft music. It annoys Oikawa slightly, but he tries not to let Bokuto’s horrific screams get to him.

 

Oikawa can hear the owl-loving male’s conversation _halfway across the shop_ and is thankful that Akaashi is patiently keeping him occupied.

 

Quite a few former volleyball players from either Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh, or Fukurodani have gathered, creating something like a mini reunion. The brunette is surprised at the fact that even Kageyama showed up, and is currently allowing an energetic Hinata to pepper his face with kisses. What Oikawa wouldn't give to shower Suga in kisses and admire the cute way his nose scrunches up when he giggles.

 

Oikawa is totally gay for Sugawara Koushi, and hates to agree with Iwaizumi, as of midnight the night before.

 

Oikawa hisses as Bokuto lets out a particularly loud hoot, and several customers scramble for the door. He squeezes his current order slightly, spilling half of it onto the counter. Sighing loudly, he starts yet again, trying his best to block out the loud chatter.

 

He finishes the order, sliding it across the counter and calling out to the customer. Oikawa nearly tears out his flawless hair as Bokuto vaults up onto the counter, scooping up his coffee clumsily. Akaashi stands close by, warning him not to fall. Iwaizumi watches helplessly as he darts in and out of the kitchen. Oikawa is mildly afraid, because _god, that man_ does not _need coffee._

 

“Yo.” A low voice whispers into the brunette’s right ear, and Oikawa leaps into the air. Beside him, leaning against the coffee machine, is none other than Makki, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

 

“What the hell, Makki?! Stop doing that!” Oikawa screeches, swatting at the pinkette.

 

“Can't help it, you're just standing there, so vulnerable. I have to do something.”

 

“I think you have some problems.”

 

Makki nods in agreement, “Yeah, me too. I've been hella gay for Issei lately.”

 

“Okay, no, you're fine.” Oikawa turns back to the coffee machines, beginning to make a coffee for himself.

 

“You gonna meet Suga today?” Makki grabs a cup for himself as well.

 

“At two. Half an hour more with you idiots.” Oikawa jolts at the sound of a loud crash, whirling around to find Bokuto lying on top of a broken chair.

 

The kitchen door slams open, and even Akaashi backs away from the accident. Iwaizumi - looking absolutely livid - looms in the doorway, Yaku peering curiously under his arm.

 

“What the hell happened?” His voice is low, his eyes glinting dangerously.

 

“I can't feel my tailbone, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto moans from the floor, and Akaashi buries his face in his hands with a long sigh. Iwaizumi storms over, standing over Bokuto with crossed arms.

 

“He’s _pissed_ ,” Makki whispers lowly to Oikawa, who shakes his head, watching the scene unfold with raised eyebrows.

 

Iwaizumi was normally chill around anyone other than Oikawa, but if you were to _break_ something, now that was a completely different story. Suddenly, the bell to the shop door jingles, and in steps Suga, like an angel descending from heaven. Or in this case, into a coffee shop.

 

His silver hair sticks to his sweaty forehead, and he fans himself lightly as he pops in the door. He wears a confused expression, but his gold eyes brighten as soon as they land on Oikawa. He waves a little, hurrying over to where the brunette stands.

 

“What happened?” Suga whispers softly, leaning across the counter.

 

Makki answers instead, and quite loudly, “Bokuto’s fat ass broke the chair.”

 

Akaashi snorts audibly, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Hinata snickers from behind the register, and Kageyama’s lips upturn in the tiniest of smiles.

 

“I mean, who’s ass is _so big_ that they break a 5-inch thick wooden chair?” Makki’s voice rises several octaves in disbelief, and Akaashi’s shoulders shake from his attempts to hold in his laughter. Iwaizumi’s lips contort in an effort to keep from smiling, trying to maintain his threatening façade.

 

Suddenly, Suga breaks the tense atmosphere with an audible giggle, causing Hinata to burst into a fit of laughter. Akaashi doubles over, pale face flushed, tears sliding down his face as he laughs.

 

“That takes real talent, Bokuto. Breaking a chair with your ass.” Makki nods thoughtfully, crossing his arms in a contemplative manner. Oikawa breaks into giggles, clutching the counter as he bends over.

 

“I once crushed a watermelon with my thighs,” Bokuto calls from the floor, a groan of pain quickly following.

 

Akaashi laughs harder, though it didn't seem possible, and crumples to the floor. Hinata is hunched over the register, his shoulders bouncing. Kageyama’s lips twitch upward, but he remains composed.

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, “You're all dead to me.”

 

Oikawa catches his breath, only for it to get caught in his throat again as he lays eyes on Suga. The man’s face is flushed adorably, his nose scrunched up, his eyes squeezed closed as he giggles.

 

Oikawa feels the strong urge to reach over and brush the tears that roll down his cheeks away, all the while pressing soft kisses to his face. Oikawa forces away the thought as soon as it appears in his mind, shaking his head firmly. By now everyone has calmed, but Oikawa’s eyes have yet to leave Suga’s face.

 

Iwaizumi disappears into the kitchen, leaving Bokuto with a bill for the chair. Akaashi helps the man to his feet, and they stagger over to a booth. Bokuto promptly lays across it, refusing to sit on his ‘broken tailbone’.

 

Suga rocks up onto his toes, and back onto his heels, “So, do you have time to sit?” He tilts his head, reminding Oikawa of a curious puppy.

 

“If it's you, yes.” Oikawa slams his mouth shut after blurting out those words, inwardly cringing at himself. _‘Crap, did I say that aloud?’_ His hands nervously ball into fists at his side.

 

Suga freezes momentarily, his face slowly coloring, as he sputters, “Ah, uhm, I'll be in the far booth, so uhm, you can head over when you have time.”

 

Suga fidgets uncomfortably for a moment, before swiftly turning on his heel and fleeing to the corner booth. Oikawa watches him go, deep regret and self-contempt twisting inside of him. He really is an idiot. How is he supposed to pine if he can't even speak?

 

“Smooth, lover boy.” A palm slaps against his ass, and Makki saunters away smugly.

 

“Fuck,” Oikawa mutters, capping a drink he had been preparing. His ass stings. Makki hits hard.

 

“Whipped~” Hinata sings as he skips past him, snatching a cup off of the stack.

 

* * *

 

 

It's no more than half an hour later when Iwaizumi finally allows Oikawa to take a break. Iwaizumi has been pretty lenient with the breaks he gives Oikawa lately. He awkwardly shuffles toward the booth where Suga sits, two iced coffees in hand. Iced coffees and frappuccinos are in popular demand this summer, with a monstrous heat wave looming over the city.

 

Suga smiles up at him, gratefully taking the cool drink with a muttered thanks.

 

“You were early today.” Oikawa slides in across from Suga, “You don't have class?”

 

“Tonight. And all my homework is done, surprisingly. I decided to come early because I got bored.” Suga beams and Oikawa’s insides turn to jelly.

 

“Ah, I wish I could do that.” Oikawa whines, taking a long slurp of his coffee.

 

Suga grins, “Priorities, Oikawa, priorities.”

 

“I have priorities!” Oikawa retorts, his tongue slips out between his lips in a teasing gesture. Suga only giggles, much to Oikawa’s pleasure, and the two relax a bit.

 

“You're from Miyagi, right? Why go so far for college?” Oikawa leans back, taking another sip of his coffee. Oikawa begins to feel the slight buzz of caffeine, and he can't help but squirm in his seat.

 

“Yeah,” Suga sighs and Oikawa begins to wonder if he asked the wrong question, “I've always been pretty independent and my parents and I never really got along.”

 

Oikawa raises a questioning eyebrow, the mention of Suga’s family piquing his interest. He remains silent, allowing the silver haired man to continue speaking.

 

“My parents were always really hard about academics. They were hardworking and didn't support my passion for volleyball at first. But I worked hard at it, and that's all they cared about.” Suga shrugs, “I guess I was such a mother figure to the team because I wanted them to feel encouraged about the things they loved. I didn't want them to feel like I did.”

 

Oikawa’s expression morphs into one of sympathy, his eyebrows furrowing. Suga had always had it so together, he never would have suspected his home life had been that way. Then again, no one ever does.

 

Suga chews his lower lip, nervously playing with his fingers, “I moved far for college, so I could have a bit of freedom that everyone else had.”

 

Oikawa nods, “That makes sense. You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't feel up to it.”

 

“It's fine, I trust you. Despite your trashy manner.” Suga shrugs, biting his lower lip as he grins. Oikawa can't decide whether to smile, screech at him for being called trashy, or swoon at Suga’s endearing expression. He does the third, his body not giving him an option.

 

Suga’s expression quickly shifts back to a serious one, “You're easy to talk to, and I like that. My parents have never listened, and always felt the need to force their opinion upon me. I felt that I could never come out to them or tell them my feelings.” A light blush paints Suga’s pale cheeks.

 

Oikawa stiffens, his throat running dry. There was no _way._ No way in the world was he gay. I was merely a way of wording, Oikawa tries to convince himself. But he can't deny the way his heart squirms in his chest, or the faint flutter of hope in his stomach.

 

Suga clears his throat softly, “What about you family? If you don't mind me asking.”

 

Oikawa quickly reigns himself in, swallowing thickly, “I've always been pretty open with them.”

 

Suga smiles, almost bitterly, “Must be nice.”

 

Oikawa’s heart wrenches, “You can tell me anything, y’know. I used to feel that way, because it's hard telling your parents things. And then, Iwa-chan came along, and I felt like I finally was able to find my voice. It's always good to have someone..”

 

Oikawa trails off, the awkward tension rising in the air, and a searing blush pricks at his cheeks. He sounds like such an idiot. God, he's such a sappy dork. Where did smooth Oikawa disappear to? Mars?

 

Suga, to his surprise, smiles fondly, “That's awfully sweet of you,” Suga’s eyes glint with mischief, “I didn't think an egotistical man like you could be so humble and down-to-earth.”

 

“Suga-chan, mean!” Oikawa squeals, swatting at the other, who only chuckles.

 

“Suga-chan, huh? I like it.” Suga rests a cheek on his fist, smiling softly, and Oikawa’s heart leaps.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Sweat rolls off of Oikawa’s body as sets the ball for Iwaizumi once more. Iwaizumi spikes the ball onto the other side with ease, sending it to the floor with a resounding smack. He glances up at the stands, where Suga sits, eyes trained on his movement. The former setter seemed overcome by a sense of nostalgia the moment he set foot in the gym.

 

Oikawa had invited him to his Wednesday morning practice, much to Suga’s delight, the day before. While they pondered over the subject of family and home life, Oikawa had quickly blurted the question. Suga was overjoyed, content with merely watching his former enemy setter play.

 

Oikawa wants to see _Suga_ play, longs to watch him set the ball flawlessly, his brow furrowed in concentration. But for now, Oikawa is content with the thought that Suga’s eyes are on _him._ It boosts his ego greatly - and possibly even his performance.

 

The team is split, playing against each other, like in many practices before. The setter on the other side is Akaashi, who along with Bokuto, immediately joined the team upon arriving at college. Daichi and Kuroo have joined, along with many former Aoba Johsai players.

 

Oikawa’s side wins, after a rather quick match, or so it seems. Suga now dwindles on the sidelines, wringing his hands. Oikawa strides over, scooping up his water bottle and taking a long swig.

 

“That was awesome! You...you're…”

 

“Flawless?” Oikawa answers for him, grinning cheekily.

 

Suga rolls his eyes, “Don't push it.”

 

Oikawa pokes out his tongue playfully, “Rude, Suga-chan,” he brightens, “Hey, we should play a little after practice, see if you're as rusty as you claim.”

 

Suga waves him off with a chuckle, “No, I don't want to keep you. It'd be a waste of time, I'm really rusty.”

 

“Nope!” Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut, “won't believe it until I see it!”

 

Suga laughs, “Fine, but I expect something for _all my hard work_.”

 

 _Sneaky,_ Oikawa thinks to himself, amused at Suga’s craftiness.

 

“Food?” Oikawa suggests, wiggling his eyebrows, placing his water bottle on the ground.

 

By now, the team is ready to begin practice again, casting annoyed or knowing glances the brunette’s way.

 

Suga dramatically places a hand on his chest, “You know me so well!”

 

Oikawa beams, “You know it, Suga-chan!”

 

At the coach’s call, Oikawa jogs back onto the court, grinning sheepishly at Iwaizumi. Suga is captivated once more by the way he plays, watching his sculpted arms send the ball to Iwaizumi over and over again.

 

* * *

 

  


Suga giggles as Oikawa purposely sets the ball off, which is actually not that bad, considering he’s an amazing setter.

 

“See?” Oikawa shrills, “I’m way worse than you!”

Suga laughs, “Quit doing that on purpose!”

 

Oikawa pretends to look astonished, “Me? Never! You’re just simply better than I am!”

 

Suga shakes his head, “I can’t even begin to imagine the damage you’re doing to your ego.”

 

Oikawa tosses the ball up and Suga sets it, Iwaizumi, who stayed behind with them, leaping up to spike it. It took a lot of begging from Oikawa to get Iwaizumi to stay behind to spike Suga’s sets, despite the fact his presence wasn’t really necessary.

 

 _It’s not practice without Iwa-chan!_ Oikawa had piped, clinging to his best friend’s arm.

 

The wing spiker rolled his eyes, _It’s not practice if someone doesn’t keep you under control._ Iwaizumi replied, at which Suga laughed.

 

The three now practice in the empty gym, the oranges and reds of the setting sun filtering in through the gym windows. Cicadas buzz loudly from outside, and a light breeze whispers in through the open gym doors.

 

The gym is warm, only filled with the sounds of three sets of squeaking sneakers on the waxed wood floor. It’s a rather quiet afternoon, and Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the silence.

 

“Nice, Suga! See, you aren’t rusty at all!” Oikawa exclaims, bouncing over to the silver haired male.

 

Suga beams, shyly rubbing the back of his neck, “It certainly wasn’t my best.”

 

“This is _practice_ ,” The brunette chides, “Your best is for the games.”

 

Suga smiles softly, “I’m not going to any games.”

 

“Yes, you are! I have a game next week, and you’re going to come!” Oikawa grins devilishly at Iwaizumi who huffs. The spiker trudges off toward the locker room, claiming he’s tired and going home.

 

Suga’s eyebrows furrow, “Me?”

 

“Yup, I want you to come watch me! Repair my damaged ego!”

 

“I would gladly go to repair your ego.” Suga snickers, and Oikawa rolls his eyes.

 

“I’ll save you a good seat, so you can see me!” Oikawa turns and heads towards the locker rooms, motioning for Suga to follow. The latter quickens his pace to catch up with Oikawa.

 

“Sounds good. Send me the details. I may bring a few friends.”

 

“Let me know, Suga-chan! I’ll wait!”

 

As Oikawa tugs off his shirt, he can’t help but notice the way Suga’s face reddens slightly. Gold eyes slide down, and Oikawa suddenly feels self conscious. He pulls on his shirt quickly, turning away slightly before removing his shorts.

 

He speedily finishes changing, struggling into his pants. Suga huffs out a small, laugh, and Oikawa looks up to find that Iwaizumi hadn’t waited for him. His best friend had been stressed out lately with homework and the shop, and was rushing from place to place to keep up with everything.

 

Suga skips up to the brunette, leaning on him, “Let’s pick up dinner!”

 

Oikawa nearly forgot to smile, sputtering, “Y-yeah! There’s a takeout place nearby. My treat.”

 

“So that means I get to order the biggest item?” Suga playfully wiggles his eyebrows, latching onto Oikawa’s arm.

 

Oikawa is going to have a heart attack and die if Suga keeps doing these things to him. Heat shoots up his arm like electricity, his brain short circuiting as he struggles to formulate a response.

 

“N-Nope! Not on my watch Suga-chan!” Oikawa winks, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Boo,” Suga smiled all the while, his gold eyes dancing. Sugawara is beautiful, and when the sunset hits his face just right, he looks like he's glowing. A sheen of sweat coats his face, his body warm as he clings to Oikawa’s arm.

 

“What kind of food do you like, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asks quietly as they head down the path, away from the gym. The sky is a deep orange, casting shadows over the tall building.

 

“Spicy!” The silver haired man exclaims, cracking a wide smile.

 

“You’re in luck, Suga-chan,” Oikawa can’t help but grin back. His heart twists so painfully in his chest, despite the happiness he feels when he looks at Suga. Maybe it’s because he knows Suga may never love him back. And it hurts. The thought that the attractive man clinging to his arm could never be his.

 

But that wouldn’t stop him from trying….would it?

 

Oikawa leads Suga toward a homey store on the corner of a block. The shop is small and unnoticeable, built with red brick and sporting many potted plants on the outside and in the windows. On the inside, the cafe is homey and welcoming, small lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling and tables and booths arranged conveniently.

 

The two walk up to the counter, Suga gazing around in wonderment. On one side of the ceiling, a night sky is painted, thousands of small stars dotting the plaster. The other side depicts a sunset, arrays of oranges and reds and yellows blended together to create the realistic effect.

 

Oikawa orders before turning expectantly to Suga, who smirks proudly.

 

“Give me the spiciest thing you’ve got!”

 

* * *

 

(haha more time skips)

 

The two end up eating at Oikawa’s apartment, lounging on his couch as they eat quietly. A small black cat - unsurprisingly named Yoda - is curled up in Suga’s lap, its tail flicking lazily. Suga inhales his food, and though Oikawa offered him milk, he turned it down, much to the brunette’s surprise. Suga hums in satisfaction as he digs in, and Oikawa is amazed that he can eat that and  _enjoy it_. 

 

 _Sadistic,_ he thinks as he opens the package that contains his milk bread. 

 

Suga laughs around his mouthful of food, "You're going to gain tons of calories from all that milk bread."

 

"That's what volleyball is for!" Oikawa exclaims proudly, taking a large bite out of his milk bread for emphasis. 

 

Suga only laughs, shooing the cat off of his lap as he stands, "Let's watch a movie, I don't want to listen to us sit here and eat."

 

"Ooh! Star Wars! Let's watch Attack of the Clones, the first one was boring!" Oikawa stands as well, setting his food on the coffee table in front of him. Suga waits in front of the large TV, and Oikawa reaches into the cabinet the TV sits on, pulling out the DVD. The player sits on one of the wooden cabinet's shelves, and Oikawa turns it on. 

Suga has returned to the couch, and proceeds to wrap in the blanket that was sitting on the arm rest. Suga is surprisingly comfortable in his home, and seems to adapt to environments quickly. Oikawa has taken many notes of this, and is thankful for his ability to read people. Sugawara Koushi is a bit of a puzzle, however. He has barriers, barriers that Oikawa could eve dream of breaking down. 

The movie begins, the Star Wars theme blasting loudly from the speakers. Oikawa returns to his spot on the couch, stiffening as Suga relaxes into his side. The man seems to take no notice to Oikawa's discomfort, his eyes trained on the screen. In time, Oikawa relaxes as well, maybe even leaning into Suga a bit as well. 

They're about three quarters into the movie when Suga falls asleep, his warm breath hitting Oikawa's neck. His head rests on the brunette's shoulder, his small body curled into Oikawa's side. It would be so easy for Oikawa to tilt his head down and brush his lips against Suga's forehead. No one would know, right? No harm done.....and Oikawa turns, gently pressing the ghost of a kiss to Suga’s forehead. The man sleeps on, and Oikawa let's out a breath of relief. He’ll take what he can get.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho? Is that angst I see? 
> 
> Yep. Get ready y'all.  
> Thanks to all of who read and liked this crappy fanfic. I honestly jumped in, not expecting anyone to read, and the only motivation to write at this point is the fact that people actually enjoy it. Thanks y'all
> 
> Sorry it's a little later than I wanted. I got caught up in school and this chapter was longer ;;;  
> I then tried to add humor, which I didn't feel great about, but what the hell. It felt a bit out of place, so feel free to criticize me for that. 
> 
> go look at my tumblr, which has nothing on it...yet https://acactusonpluto.tumblr.com/   
> I'll probably post art and other crap 
> 
> anyways, be prepared for chapter four, in which Oikawa decides to try flirting. And Suga becomes flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the extensive use of kaomojis
> 
> hopefully you weren't as lost as i was when i was writing this chapter. i had so many ideas i wanted to use, and i think that i have this chapter out and finished, the next one should be more organized. i wrote it first in past tense then switched to present tense, because i wasnt as inspired to write it in past tense. let me know if you see any errors there. 
> 
> anyway, its a 4 day weekend! so i'll have alot of time to write the next chapter! it should be out in a couple of days!!
> 
> also, thanks for reading this trainwreck of a first chapter, hope i didnt make it too crappy! lemme know what you thought, tho, criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> i'll shut up now~


End file.
